


Whatever This Was

by lionessvalenti



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bruce is a little overwhelmed, but no matter what, this belongs to him alone.





	Whatever This Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Bruce gasped as Thor pushed into him. He went slowly, but that almost made it worse, Bruce burying his face deeper between Valkyrie's thighs as his vision whited out for an instant, before his vision came back. No amount of lube or teasing, not even Thor's thick fingers stretching him open could prepare him for the overwhelming god-like girth that seemed to split him in two. There was nothing but the sensation of fullness, of being pulled apart, and _loving it_.

"You're distracting him," Val said, her fingers pushing into Bruce's hair. Her nails scraped against his scalp and he moaned uncontrollably.

"I am not," Thor replied. His hands were on Bruce's hips, his grip surprisingly gentle.

"He can't get me off with his cheekbones."

"I think you're not trying hard enough."

Dimly aware of the banter above him, Bruce lifted his head, trying to right his mouth on Valkyrie's cunt. His face was covered in her slick, as if he'd been marked by her. He tried to find her clit with his tongue, but the pressure of Thor's cock in him made everything feel puffy and hazy, and he was absolutely lost in it. He may have caught it, a graze with the tip of his tongue, but mostly he was trembling mess.

She pulled his hair until she tilted his face up to look at her. "You're useless to me now."

"Sorry," Bruce slurred. He licked his lips, taking in the taste of her now that he wasn't surrounded by it. His cock throbbed between his legs, a minor distraction to Thor's immeasurable thrusting and Val's attention. "It's s'a lot."

"Next time you turn to the big guy, I'll have you take Thor. See how he likes it, a big cock shoved up his ass."

"I think I could take it better than this," Thor said. He paused and stroked a hand down Bruce's back, like he was comforting a spooked cat. "No offense. You do feel very good." 

The touch sent a tingle up Bruce's spine, but he shook his head, probably more times than was necessary, but he had to make sure they _knew_. "No, no, not him. Mine -- this is mine. Not his."

Thor leaned forward, sending shocks through Bruce's body with the new position, asshole stretching uncomfortably, and he kissed Bruce's shoulder. "We don't like him that much anyway."

"Besides," Val said, running her thumb along Bruce's jaw, "Hulk belongs to no one. You're ours. And that's how we like it."

Relieved, Bruce dropped his head back between her legs, and he shoved his tongue to her clit, reveling in the way her hips canted at the contact. Whatever this was, shoved between two magnificent Asgardians, it was his, and the other guy couldn't have it.


End file.
